


Recognition

by burningluna



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Other, still not super romantic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningluna/pseuds/burningluna
Summary: A sneaky cat manages to have you two run into each other once again.Part 2 tothis.





	Recognition

"Oh...what's a cat doing here?" 

By some luck, a black cat wandered near the entrance of Takemi's clinic. The small pitter-patter of rain hitting the canopy rings in your ears as you crouch down to the cat. It mews at you and you pet its head in response. Drawing to the conclusion that the cat was attempting to shield itself from the rain, you pick it up.

Upon observing the cat's features, you take note of its white muzzle, paws, and tail tip. Eyeing the yellow collar resting on its neck, it’s obvious that this cat belongs to someone. But who?

"Morgana!" 

A male voice snaps you out of your thoughts. You notice the voice's familiarity and look up, a surprised expression drawn out of your face soon after. It's him. The transfer student from before. You recognize that unkempt, black hair of his from anywhere. He quickly rushes towards you upon seeing the cat in your hands. 

"It's you," the two of you simultaneously blurt out.

He reacts first. "You're that sport med student from the first day of school, right?" A grin escapes from your lips and you laugh. Admittedly, you’re quite happy that he recognizes you.

"That would be me." You look down at the cat. "So, I take it this is Morgana then?" Your little inquiry is proven as Morgana leaps off your arms and into his. He lets out a sigh of annoyance. "Honestly, I don't know how he manages to wander off like this." Morgana responds with a playful swat, earning a disgruntled noise from him. "He must've recognized you."

Morgana recognized you? But you’ve never seen him before. The teen continues talking, unaware of your confusion.

"That's right..." he gives you a small smile. "I want to thank you for what you did last week. You really helped us out." Morgana lets out a small meow in response. In embarrassment, you scratch your bandaged cheek and your eyes meet the brittle concrete. You feel a blush prickling your cheeks and the tips of your ears. You were never good at taking compliments. 

"Ah...it’s no big deal. I was just doing what was right at the time, even if...I got busted by Kamoshida for helping." Remembering the unpleasant memory of being "reprimanded" by him, your face twists into a grimace. The injuries forced you to stay home for several days. Even so, you find it fairly difficult to walk with the bruises and cuts branded onto your legs.

The teen glances down at your bandaged hands and sends you a look of concern, his gray eyes boring at you. A nervous laugh escapes from your lips and you cast your eyes down to your bandaged hands. "Speaking of Kamoshida..." you fidget with the bandage wrappings on your hands, "What happened to him, anyways? I know the Phantom Thieves 'took his heart' or whatever the news said, but what exactly happened?" 

 

"Well..." the raven-haired teen pauses for a second before answering, "he broke down and confessed to his crimes after the incident." Morgana manages to wriggle out of the boy’s arms and land gracefully onto the concrete upon hearing these words. He continues on, enjoying the conversation on hand. "Serves him right, considering all the problems he’s caused." A smirk escapes his lips. 

A sigh of relief leaves your lips knowing that Kamoshida is gone now. Though admittedly, the Phantom Thieves didn't interest you in the slightest. Your knowledge of them is equal to the everyday citizen. You’ve never gone out of your way to scour for information. Sure, there’s rumors about the thieves around school, but you paid little attention to them. 

However, his arrogant tone there...makes you suspect that he knows more than he lets on and you open your mouth to ask.

"-san, is that you?" 

A woman with navy-blue hair pokes her head out of the clinic's entrance. A white lab coat cloaks her figure, while a black choker encases itself around her neck. "If you have time to talk to strangers, then you have time to help me sort through these medical files." While brushing excess hair off her face, she gestures her head towards the inside of the clinic. You scratch your head sheepishly. Cursing at the interruption, you remind yourself to ask him about his change in tone the next time the two of you meet.

"Sorry, Takemi-san. I lost track of time," you throw her an apologetic look. "I'll be there in a minute." Content with your answer, her head disappears back into the clinic, presumably to do more filing. 

"I'm surprised you address her so casually." the raven-haired teen points out, "Considering her...profession." You notice his hesitation on the final word and you laugh. 

"I've known Takemi-san for a while so she doesn't mind." You crouch down to pet Morgana once more and he purrs in response. You quickly stand up and stretch. 

"I should get going. If I keep talking, she'll make me stay late again." A knock from inside the clinic confirms your words. After a quick glance towards the clinic's entrance, you divert your attention back to the teen placing Morgana inside his school bag. 

"Sorry for holding you up like this." he says, adjusting the bag's straps on his left shoulder. "Maybe we should talk somewhere else when you have the chance," he offers. You nod your head in agreement.

"Sure, I'll talk to you then." Your voice fades from his ears as you disappear into the clinic. The raven-haired teen hears the faint words of an apology to the doctor before letting out a quiet chuckle.

\--------------------  
"You sure let your guard down talkin’ to them, eh? I was gonna claw their face for callin’ me a cat so many times." Morgana cackles as his owner scoffs.

"Keep talking like that and I'll let the rain soak you." A hiss is heard as Morgana admits defeat, attempting to curl himself deeper inside his owner's bag. 

He chuckles once more as he opens his umbrella, his earbuds muffling the sound of rain as he head towards Cafe Le Blanc.

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of [Part 1.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916379) This was written shortly after Part 1. I had plans to make this in some kind of social link, but I couldn't get enough ideas to keep going. If I get more ideas, maybe I'll bring this back.


End file.
